ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
EX Takkong
EX Takkong is a more octopussy version of Takkong. Appearance EX Takkong gets a slight red with its back opened up with eight tentacles and a bird-like beak in its back. History Origin One day on Side Space Earth, another alien menace had appeared upon the planet. It had been an Alien Borg hoping to takeover his version of Earth to prove her race the greatest! The two fought each other until Geed managed to destroy the villain as Magnificent. The ultra transformed into Riku and everyone went back home, believing the mission had been successful. Unknown to them, the Borg had a vile of EX Serum it had been planning to use upon itself to make an EX form; however, due to being killed by Geed, in the explosion the vile flew far away into the ocean. There, a Takkong was feeding on an oil leak that opened up from the sea floor. The EX Serum broke and mixed with the oil, causing the octopus monster to consume it. The beast transformed into a new EX form, making it an abomination. The creature kept feeding upon the oil until it was suddenly approached by a Zazahn. It acted aggressively towards the EX beast, wanting the oil for itself. The seaweed monster regretted its decision as EX Takkong ripped it to pieces with its tendrils. Becoming enraged, the empowered oil beast escaped to the surface to attack a city. EX Takkong rampaged across the town, toppling buildings and killing innocents. Geed in his Primitive form eventually arrived to stop the crazed monster. It overpowered the ultra surprisingly as he went into Solid Burning. EX Takkong continued to trouble Geed, its tentacles attempting to wrap around and spray oil to blind him. The hero eventually went Acro Smasher and with strategy, destroyed EX Takkong with the Smash Beam Blade. Powers *'Tentacles:' EX Takkong has eight long tentacles coming from its back that can grab and strangle enemies. *'Oil Spray:' EX Takkong can fire out oil from every one of its pores, blinding anyone around. *'High Pressure Steam:' EX Takkong can fire a high pressured water beam from its maw with a enough strength to send an ultra or kaiju flying back. **'Boiling Stream:' An alternate version of High Pressure Stream, it shoots out hot boiling water that makes even ultras feel pain. *'High Pressure Blade:' EX Takkong can fire high enough pressure water or oil into sword shaped waves to cut through stone and steel. *'Kraken Maw:' EX Takkong has a black beak in its back which is strong enough to break Pedanium. *'Bowling Roll:' EX Takkong can roll across land, going fast through hydro propulsion. *'Oil Fire:' EX Takkong can shoot the oil from its body out so fast that it catches fire, coming out as a stream of flames. Trivia *Originally Zhu was seemingly going to make both EX Takkong and EX Zaigorg before they were removed from the last One movie. I decided to make it my own thing. *The High Pressure Blade was suggested by Kit. Category:Water Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:EX Kaiju Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Takkong Variations